Of Love, Daemons, & A French Man
by SN Round Robin
Summary: Round Robin: White Day (St. Valentine’s Day for men) is near and Mia is lonesome. She uses a wish box to grant her a “true love” wish. A love triangle erupts and a daemon appears. Be careful for what you wish for…
1. White Day

**Of Love Daemons and a Frenchman**

_From the catacombs of our minds we bring you a classic round robin_

**A  St. Valentine's Day tale******

Japan celebrates Valentine's Day like America, but there are some differences. For one thing, they call it St. Valentine's Day. Also, the advertising starts in about mid-January, with the main wave of advertising (sales, etc.) in the first two weeks of February. The main focus of all this isn't cards - it's **chocolate. *stomach rumbles***

Actually, I should say **CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *insane crackle can be heard from the S&N group* Department stores may have half of one floor devoted to tables and tables of different kinds - big boxes, little boxes, filled, straight, white, brown, fancy shapes, make-it-yourself, more kinds of chocolates than anyone could possibly imagine. Every grocery store, 24 hour corner store, and just about any other kind of store you can think of have a section devoted to St. Valentine's Day chocolates around this year. I should also mention that Hershey's and the other foreign chocolate companies seem to have a strong presence in all this. **

The chocolates on February 14 are only given by girls - the men get the presents. In fact, in most offices, the girls give their boss a present ("giri" choco - duty chocolates). 

In case you feel sorry for the girls - March 14 is White Day, when those men who got chocolates are supposed to return the favor. 

So - St. Valentine's Day, in Japan, is a "Sadie Hawkins" day, when the girls give chocolate to the men, so that on White Day, March 14, the men will give them chocolate. 

And you thought Hallmark had something to do with it?

**The set up:**

A week before St. Valentines Day (Men's March 14 White Day) and Mia doesn't want to be without a Valentine this year. The guys are still living at the house and she doesn't want them to pity her, especially Sage, who she has a crush on. She knows Sage has a date for Valentine's Day, she over heard Rowen and Sage talk about the stuff he got for his sweetheart (not knowing they were actually talking about her). She decided to use the Daemon Box her old friend, Damneon de Mailmion, from France gave her before she moved to Japan. The box is supposed to contain a demon (Daemon) captured by European Priests in the Dark Ages. These Daemon's are trapped within the box to pay for its crimes against humanity by becoming a "_genie-type" servant to a human master/mistress. Needless to say be careful how you word your wishes. Mia wished for a "__totally free-will pure love to spend St. Valentines Day with so not to be lonely." Mia just might get her wish and more… _

**How the Round Robin was born: **

Once upon a time, a Youkai kitsune (demon fox) and a headmistress by the name of Mia's Aulsa got together (devouring all sorts of caffeine coated candy).  

"Girl, we should to do a Round Robin!! I've seen other mailing list doing it and I think we should try it out." Youkai had proclaimed while she scoffed down ramen noodles in the most unflattering way. "slup..gulp..burp.."

"Right on Youkai and I have the most perfect idea!" at this time Youkai tossed her bowl, (hitting an innocent bystander in the head) and backed away. Mia Aulsa was grinning evilly and though it was hard to scare the little demon fox; the demon was petrified. 

After much caffeine and sugar the girls managed to make a plan, a semi-well thought out plan that is. Together Youkai and Mia Aulsa kidnapped Sage and the rest of the 'unimportant Ronins'. Youkai had insisted to kidnap the ex-warlords as well. Kayura was more than happy to hand them over to us. (Youka personally took care of Kale…Kale refused over-and-over again but he was beaten into submissiveness.) After a week with Mia Aulsa the Ronins agreed to help with the Round Robin. (After a week with that lady Talpa would have converted to a life of monk-hood). Kayura and Mia volunteered to assist, no torture was necessary. Kayura was thrilled because she had the ex-warlords off her hands and Mia was happy because she finally gets to have some action with hot guys. *lucky* A week later the Round Robin was issued. _The End****_

**Allow me to introduce you to the authors: **

**Mia Aulsa's- She is the mad woman behind the Round Robin. Mia Aulsa is also the landlord of Seiji & Nasuti yahoo group mailing list, owner of Mia Koji mailing list and the creator of "Knowledge is the key A Mia Koji site (I believe it might be called Angel Love song now?)". She's one smart cookie!  **

**Lonely Solider *Wildcat*- This lady as many of you know is a famous authoress of Ronin Warrior stories and a proud member of S&N. She's been with S&N for a long time.**

**Youkai**** Fire Fox- This lady is crap! We all hate her, she has no talent! A useless waste of space and she needs to die!!! DIE WE SAY!!! ….Okay-okay, that's ****me! I'm the demon fox, the one who is in charge of posting the round robin. I have not'in interesting to say. If I told you, I would have to_ kill you. *evil crackle* _**

**Amy- Another lovely member who has been with S&N group for awhile, we all love her work in the round robin. She has a wonderful talent with writing and we hope to see more work from her. She's getting married around October 2003; we wish her the best of luck and many bouncing, anime lovin children.**

**Rock- Author of many stories at ff.net, most I believe is Ryo and Mia. Her work is fabulous, but there is no need for me to tell you that; just got to her penname and find out for yourself.**

**Kamili****- This gal is our newest and youngest member at the Seiji & Nasuti mailing list but she has great potential. Most importantly; she's a loyal Seiji and Nastui groupie.**

**Nagia****- Bring out the red carpet; the great Nagia has arrived. She's a cherished net-friend and one awesome author. She's been with S&N for awhile too. **

**Angel Relena- She's the angel of S&N and we love her to death. She's known as the famous Sevelt Rose, author of the Regency era chronicles for Ronin Warriors.**

**Max- She's new to the S&N group but was already famous by the time she joined from previous stories she has written at ff.net. She's a close internet friend of mine and one of the biggest fanatics of the Seiji and Nasuti pairing. **

*****

**Disclaimer****-****Ronin Warriors is not in our procession, if we were in charge we would have made Sage the star and the other warriors would have bowed to his royal ass. *snicker* Though the show belongs to the original creators we members of S&N torture and corrupt the characters. *cheer from the S&N group erupts* We once tried to get the copyrights by black mailing the production headquarters but that only ended up with a reprimand and we were force to sacrifice a member. *S&N group sniff* It was for the good of our group. Actually, we could care less; we never liked her to begin with. Not only was her name odd, she had a sick obsession with Sage. (If it was possible; she was worse then us) She went by Talpa-lina…*rolls eyes* like I said, weird name. I swear I've herd that name before? **

**Apology- I want to apologies to all the reviews we had to erase from Youkai Fire Fox's account. To make a new account for the story we had to change accounts, this resulted in deleting the original reviews we had received. We greatly appreciate those who have enjoyed our work and we hope to continue pleasing you.**

Sincerely, Youkai Fire Fox


	2. Youkai

**Of Love, Daemons and a Frenchman  
  
  
  
__**

_The words daemon and demon are used interchangeably in the fic. This is done on purpose. The word daemon is the Latin word for demon. Latin was a very widely used language back in the Dark and Middle Ages and the Belford, the demon in this story is from that time, so he would use that word instead of demon.  
__________________  
Youkai Fire Fox's part_

__________________  
  
Mia walked along the upstairs hall of her grandfather's mansion. She just came from the study room pulling another all-nighter on the computer. Deep dark circles inked their way under her eyelids and her hair looked as though she housed a nest of birds.  
  
Walking away from the office she started to chew on a crispy red apple which was left by the computer for a mid-night snack. (But it's more like a mid-morning snack now) While she was nibbling on the apple contently she caught sight of a certain blond man carrying a dozen of assorted red roses.  
  
She became instantly wide-awake as her heavy lashes that shadowed her cheeks flew up, stopping her dead in her tracks. _That's right, it's almost March 14! White Day is the day when men give chocolates and flowers to women for St. Valentines. I completely forgot it was girl's day to give chocolates last February Mia took another bog bite of her apple __Mia, you're an idiot… I didn't even get anything for anyone… damn! I even forgot to give some to my boss. She mentally smacked her forehead, __Great__ and I bet every young girl at the University gave that dip-head __a box of chocolates.   
  
A hint of jealousy broke threw her veins as she remembered what Sage was carrying in his hands. __Flowers… Her jealousy faded away and was replaced by a knife that dug itself in her heart. Sage bought those roses for someone else and she dreaded the fact they were for someone special. __Why can't I know someone like that…is it too hard!?  Mia ached for someone special, someone who would deliver her chocolates and beautiful flowers. __So I could pig out on the chocolates and be lured into depression. The flowers will die and wilt away within weeks. Knowing the way I care for plants it'll be lucky if it could survive a day…yeah, Mia, you're a real optimist girl…  
  
Sage even managed to gather all the right roses that represented all emotions of love and friendship. __Gah__, there is no way that guy is normal!!  Men aren't supposed to know anything romantic; they're supposed to be colorblind!! She let go of a restless breath, __Well__, at least he didn't buy any chocolates or rice cakes, he obviously doesn't lov- She stopped her thoughts as she saw Rowen running up the stairs towards Sage room.  
  
"SAGE! You forgot the chocolates, bud. Ya` left them downstairs on the kitchen counter. If I didn't see them Kento would have." He rushed into the bedroom Sage was occupying.  
  
Mia's heart hit the floor. __Damnit__ Rowen, couldn't you have eaten them?!?!  Mai squared off her shoulders and stormed towards her room, gobbling the apple down to its core.  
  
As she passed the room where Sage occupied she couldn't help an evil thought from invading her head. She looked down at her apple with amused interest, __I'll just do what Kento does with his food when he's done and there's no trash can nearby. Mia threw the core of the apple behind her, landing right in of the entrance of the bedroom. __Hope you hit the floor… **hard!! **_

Mia's whish came true. Sage never noticed the 'eaten apple' when he came rushing out. He stumbled and lost his balance, landing face first into the carpet and legs spread eagle in the air.  
Sage staggered up and managed to control his composure before anyone noticed he fell under a spell of klutz syndrome. He looked around to see what he tripped over and saw the object in question. It was an apple, not just any red apple, _oh-no, it was an apple which had been eaten and thrown onto the floor carelessly. Only one person could do that: __KENTO!! You overgrown ape-man-overeater-barbarian! You left your damn food on the ground again! Sage glared at the apple as though it was the plague,__ Has this man ever heard of a trashcan! Sage wanted nothing more then to tell Kento about his problems with his disorderliness in person. But acting upon his anger would make Sage loose his composure and he cherished his restraints above anything else. Therefore, he would keep his trap shut. Noticing the winkles in his pants Sage began to dust them out, mumbling to the Gods why they ever created Kento.  
  
Mia saw the whole scene and bristled while she entered her bedroom, only to slam the door shut. __That wasn't a fall!! His face barley faltered!!! Her mind screamed angrily.  
  
The load sound of a door slamming caught Sage's attention. __Why is Mia slamming doors now?  He set his mouth in annoyance. __Women… too damn emotional when it's that time of month…  
  
_

"Damn!" A load curse echoed flowed by a heavy body hitting to the ground. "CraaaaP!!!!"  
  


Sage looked behind him with a dry smile on his face. Rowen had found the half eaten core of an apple as well and to Sage's amusement, Rowen's fall was worse then his.  
  
"KENTO! I'M GOANNA KILL YOU!!!" Rowen staggered up to his feet and made a mad dash to the stairs. _That __dim-scull!! I'LL SHOW NO MERCY! Rowen clenched his jaw as he entered the kitchen to find an unexpected Kento. __You're getting it man!! Big time!  
  
If only they knew who really left the apple behind.  
  
  
_


	3. Mia Aulsa

**Of Love Daemons and a French man**

__________________  
Katie "Mia" Aulsa's Part  
__________________  
  
Mia yawned and decided to go to bed. She looked horrible and she felt horrible. How was any good looking man supposed to fall for her if she looked like something out of a 1920's horror movie? And she wasn't referring to the leading lady! She was jealous and emotional, both such she felt bad being but she couldn't help it. Sage had a sweetheart who he was giving roses and chocolates to! She put the pillow over her face and banged her head and kicking her feet into the mattress. Maybe she should accidentally get those chocolates to Kento or misplace them, by accident. She laughed, in her minds eye seeing the look on Sage's face.  
  
She moved the pillow away from her face and looked up at the ceiling. All her efforts would not make Sage notice her, if she wanted to do something worthwhile then she was going to have to turn her jealously over to them. Oh but that would be underhanded and dirty, totally unlike her. Mia pouted, she didn't want to do something to turn them off from her. Where were all these evil thoughts and feelings coming from? Then it stuck her, after all the time she spent working hard preparing for the Dynasty coming and helping the Ronin Warriors, she forgot something. She was a flesh and blood woman with desires and wants just like any other woman. "Oh please," Mia sighed, "why can't I think of something constructive to do about this situation!"  
  
She stood up and walked around a minute then gave in. Her mind was too full of dirty tricks to pull, rather than anything truly helpful. The thought of taking a nice, hot relaxing shower popped into her mind so she started to undress when she noticed her old dream box sitting on the chest at the corner of her bed.  
  
A dream box was supposedly made by a Demon Huntering Priest to trap a demon to make it pay for its crimes by serving humanity. Her best friend in France gave the box to her the last time she was there, which was when she was 11 years old. Her grandfather threw a fit when he saw this old carved wood box, which was about 5 inches wide by 7 inches long. He tried to get rid of it, but Mia refused, her best friend gave it to her. He finally gave in but made Mia swore never to use it! To use a dream box all the owner had to do was write it's heart felt wish on a piece of paper in Latin and stick the paper in the box and leave it out in the moonlight. By the next new moon the wish out be granted. Mia looked over at the calendar in her room; St. Valentine's Day fell on the New Moon. "Well Grandfather said I could use it over his dead body... and he is dead... well what can it hurt?" she asked herself as she went over to her desk; found a piece of paper and a pen then thought a moment how to word her request. This was a demon she was working with after all. After thinking for a few moments she wrote. "I want to have a true Valentine and be happy at last."  
  
Mia looked at what she wrote, water fell on the paper, and she looked around for a leak but then realized she was crying. This was the first time she realized how lonely she really was. Again, Mia looked at the paper and felt like a stupid child. "I'm putting faith in a fairy tale," she said as she wiped her eyes with hands, "oh yes, I'm sure I'm going to get Prince Charming!"  
  
She stood up and walked to put the paper in the trash can but she saw the dream box again. She looked around, half excepting her Grandfather's ghost to appear and beat knots on her head for her stupidity. She opened the box a crack and slides the tear dampened paper into the box and quickly shut it. "What? Was I excepting a demon to jump out of it! I need to get a life!" She exclaimed to herself disgustedly as she set the box by her window, so when the moon rose it would quickly hit the box. After that she climbed back into bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
  
  



	4. Youkai

**Of Love Daemons and a French man**

  
__________  
Youkai's part

__________  
  
A sudden wave of humid air mysteriously swept through the room, causing an uncomfortable and sticky night for Mia. She tossed, kicking her blankets away from her body. The sheets stuck to her, making her feel sweaty and hot. I _could have sworn the weatherman said it was going to be cool tonight? Pensively, she looked out into the darkness. __Why does it smell like incense is burning? Glancing to her right she noticed that a silvery musk of smoke surrounded her wish box. The smell was an eerie fragrance of sandalwood and it engulfed the room, enhancing the mystifying night. She rose on her elbows, regarding the box with somber curiosity. __Note to self; do not drink any green tea before bed. Caffeine seems to enhance imagination.Unconsciously Mia's elbow slipped from under her weight, slamming her head on the headboard.  
  
"In the name of the Gods!" she yelped, rubbing the soar spot behind her head. "Life honestly couldn't get any better, now could it? I'm hopelessly single, in my early twenties and I seem to have an unknown disease called 'klutz' syndrome." She leaned back, suppressing a sigh as she tried to doze off to sleep again. __Why couldn't I be a hot, gorgeous babe?! Too much to ask for, isn't it?  
  
A deep rich chuckle echoed through the room. The laugh was deep, warm, yet scornful, a laugh that could only eliminate from a male. His reaction seemed to amuse Mia. __Yup, pretty pathetic, aren't I? She finally closed her eyes only to snap them open again. __Wait…**HIS reaction!?  
  
Mia bolted upright. She stood there, blank, amazed, and extremely shaken. Her glazed jade eyes scanned the room, praying that the laugh came from one of the guys, hoping that this was some kind of prank. **__I'll kill them!! This isn't funny… But something told her it wasn't a prank and the voice didn't belong to any of the men. __I take that back; I'll be super nice. PLEASE let it be one of the guys!! The laugh was too deep and rich, much older than any of the occupants in the house. __Come on, Sage has a pretty deep voice, so does Rowen… let it be one of them!!!  
  
She couldn't see anything. She hoped it was her imagination when the room suddenly grew darker. She shook her head; __my mind is playing tricks on me. Maybe it's too much television…WAY too much television!! The moonlit night was bright enough to make objects stand out, but for some odd reason nothing was visible. The silvery smoke expanded, clouding her sight even more and the sandalwood intensified, stiffening her smell. __OH-MY-GOD! What's going on?! Mia crawled over her to her left and shoved her hands in front of her, searching through the thin air for an object to grab. She came upon her desk and ripped out her lamp from its socket. Rising awkwardly on her bed she held the small lamp in her hands, raising the object above her head. She was prepared to throw the lamp at the slightest thing that moved.  
  
Mia whispered in a weak voice, "Okay, who-whoever you are, you better show yourself. I-I have a weapon in my hands and once I throw it, the noise of this object will reach my friends. Yo-you hear that, buddy?! I have five male occupants in my house, strong built men. They'll kick your butt if you harm me!"  
  
Another laugh erupted, "Now-now, put the lamp down, milady. It's not much of a weapon mind you, but very creative might I add." Mia made no move to do as he said. Her stubbornness obviously irritated the man. "Dear, I'm aware of your friends, strong indeed. But I'm not exactly what you will call human and I assure you, if they wake up you will regret it." His words were as cool and clear as ice water.  
  
Mia slightly lowered her 'so-called' weapon, searching for the intruder.  
  
"I happen to think that this lamp is well suited for a weapon. It happens to be hand crafted metal and very sturdy. Nice bump it will leave, you know?" Her mouth twisted in a smooth line.  
  
When he spoke again, his voice was harsh and deep, "This is no way to treat your daemon, wench. You asked for me and here I am! If you do not want my service milady, you should have not called upon me."   
  
"My-my, daemon?"  
  
"No, your teddy bear." He added with heavy sarcasm.  
  
"No way! It worked!? I can't believe this! I'm sure grandfather is turning in his grave now." Mia started to pace on her bed. __It worked! The damn box worked… it worked for me! Of all people it worked for me!  
  
The daemon growled at the thrilled woman, __That's not the normal response I usually get. My master's before hand always seemed to run through the walls or scream in fear once I identified myself. He rubbed his chin in confusion. "Mortals." He grumbled. __After being trapped for a hundred years I would have loved to have at least one scream of fear welcome my ears. This wench is not what I wanted…   
  
Mia realized how childish she was behaving and immediately stopped pacing on the bed. (It was a good thing too. The bed wasn't solid ground and she was bound to fall off sooner or later.) Straightening her posture she coughed civilly and climbed off her bed. She gently placed the lamp back on her nightstand. "Yes, indeed, this is very fascinating. This is rather thrilling to experience." He growled again, "But I'm also encircled in fear." She laughed gently. She could tell the daemon was insulted when she said it was thrilling. __What would I expect from a beast who humbles himself on the fear of mortal? Coughing from the smoke of the burning incense she clasped her hand above her eyes. "Could you possibly-" she coughed again, "I can barley see you-" another cough.  
  
He laughed to cover his annoyance, "Does mi'lady wish to see her daemon?"  
  
Mia put her hands on her hip and spread her legs apart. __Jackass… "No of course not, I just want this smoke out of here. I can barley breath." She fanned the mist away from her face.  
  
He bowed and seated himself in a nearby chair. "As you wish." He clicked his fingers. "I apologies for the scene, but you have to admit that it adds character?"  
  
__Whack-job…"It's creepy."  
  
The daemon smiled sinisterly, "Exactly."  
  
Mia rolled her eyes as she sat down on the edge of her bed. __He better not be vain. That'll be my luck… a pretty daemon who thinks he's the essence of divinity! The haunting mist started to clear up and the sandalwood settled into a softer fragrance. Once the smoke appeared to be scattered Mia was able to peer through it. She saw a shadowed figure seated in one of her Victorian chairs across her bed.  
  
_

He sat there, boldly intimating in the lavished-covered chair. _Eck, holy gods…he-he's… Gorgeous!! He was devilishly handsome, most **definitely devilish. This daemon was tall and lean in a mannish sort of way. His hands were strong, and fingers were long and slender. The daemon even managed to grow long fingernails and his wrists were decorated with beautiful gold costume bracelets. Mia envied the daemon all ready; a man shouldn't have nicer nails then a woman and he obviously had a lot more stunning features then she did. **__Lucky prick! His eyes were narrow and pure gold, rimmed on the outside in black. They eyes screamed pride and power. __Sage has competition in the eye department. Pale fair skin magnified his inky gold eyes and high cheekbones. He had fine black hair that cascaded over his shoulders to his mid- section, gleaming in the moonlit night. __Wonder what kind of conditioner he uses? His teeth even and white, contrasted pleasingly with his pale skin. __Nice dentist. Two small pointed fangs crept over his full red lips, sending a wave of wickedness about his character. __Awesome canines! Two small rubies dangled from his ears, making him all the more attractive. __Looks like Sage isn't the only one with pierced ears…He was clad in a heavy velvet black robe which covered his entire body, ascending down to the floor. The edges of the robe were delicately trimmed in gold thread. __I wonder if that's all he's wearing. Mia gasped and covered her mouth.__ Eck, I really need a social life if all I'm thinking is perverted thoughts. I have been around Kento too much. He's starting to wear off on me. A red amber jewel was centered on his forehead, giving him a feminine touch. __He must have read way TOO many Arabian Nights books.  
  
"Who are you . . .?" a broken whisper was the only reply she could manage._


	5. Mia Aulsa

**Of Love Daemons and a French man**

___________________

Katie "Mia" Aulsa's Part  
___________________  
  


"My name or my race?" the daemon asked with humor, now getting the reaction he craved.  
  
"Either or both," Mia replied carefully, still looking the daemon carefully.  
  
"Now, that would be telling, wouldn't it? I have nothing to say that can mean anything to you. I received your wish, how carefully you worded it, Mistress, and one would guess you mean business. Could not one of your 'strong men' do as a consort this festive season?"  
  
"Oh, you can't get the best of me, Daemon! I'm not going to be pulled into a trap to let you vent a little pent up rage."  
  
"Do I look like a specter from Arabian Nights, Madam? I am no genie, in case I have to remind you. Your Grandfather was right to warn you off me but I assure you he is rolling in his grave. Sadly his noble attempt to rally the 'strong men' in the household to rescue you from my evil grasp has failed. You are safely within my clutches now," he stated with a humorless smile on his face, "are you afraid?"  
  
"Of you," Mia said, "never. For once in my life I'm willing to take a risk and I'll take it on Gravelam and... you."  
  
"Your first risk on a daemon? Oh, have you made one hell of a mistake... this is going to be very, very, very fun!"  
  
With that Mia woke up with a start, there was no mist, no smell of incense and no daemon. She yawned, looked at the clock and decided to get up. After that dream there was no point in going back to sleep. After examining the dream a moment in bed she decided it was probably from her overactive imagination or her Grandfather with a little scare to ward her off the Daemon Box. Getting up she decided to take a shower then go down stairs and get started on breakfast. Sage always got up earlier than everyone else and for once she was up in time to make him breakfast. She smiled at the thought of being alone with Sage and played it out like a scene from a historical romance novel. Laughing at herself she decided to get out of bed and start her day, she could always nap in the afternoon when the Ronins worked out.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
It scared Mia half to death; she had never had a phone call at 3:00 in the morning before. She picked up the phone, hoping it didn't wake any of the Ronins. "Hello, Koji Residence, now what do you want this early in the morning!"  
  
"Mia? Thank god, I thought I'd get your Grandfather and he'd skin me alive."  
  
"My Grandfather is dead," she said tight lipped, "now how is this?"  
  
The person on the other end broke down into sobs, "Mia, it's Gravelam De`Vernon."  
  
"Gravelam, what is the matter?"  
  
"Mia... oh Mia... Mom and Dad are getting a divorce. Dad is leaving Mom and marring his mistress of ten years and two children."  
  
"Excuse me, come again."  
  
"You heard me... everything is so nasty here. Mom and Dad fighting, things breaking and lawyers arguing about rights to the money, house and even visiting rights to by brothers and sisters."  
  
"Gravelam, I am so sorry."  
  
"I'm the one that is sorry. I didn't know who else to turn to, you have always been there when I needed you and I need you. My Aunts and Uncles have each taken one of my little siblings but there is no place for me to go. I cannot stay in the house.... it's not a home it's a war zone. Mia, I need your help. I need a place to stay until it's all over."  
  
"You want to stay here? I have a house full of people right now. They have stayed with me since Grandfather's death, he promised them a place as he tutored them. I have taken his place as their tutor, he wanted it that way."  
  
"Sure, sure, I won't get in the way and I promise that any room you can give me would be better than here. Just to be with you and feel at ease again is worth living on the street!"  
  
"Well when can you jump on a plane and get here," Mia said, oddly excited at the prospect of seeing her friend again but sad at the circumstances.  
  
"Does... now sound good?"  
  
"Now!"  
  
"I'm sorry; as soon as I got my siblings situated I jumped on a plane and came to Japan without realizing what I was doing. I am in Tokyo Airport and I can get a room for the night if that would be better. I know I've put you in a spot Mia, and I'm sorry. I need you, I really need you."  
  
"All right, all right, I'll be there as soon as I can. Where are you?"  
  
"I'll be by the British Air... line... thing."  
  
"Okay, just sit tight and get your luggage."  
  
"I only brought one piece and I have it now."  
  
"I should be there in hour and a half. Stay calm, I'm coming, I swear."  
  
"You are the best, Mia, I have missed your kind gentleness."  
  
"I have missed you too, Gravelam, see you soon," she said as she hung up.  
  
Mia threw on clothes, tied her hair back in a ponytail, grabbed her purse and took off down the stairs, running into Sage at the bottom, literally. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"  
  
"Sage!" Mia exclaimed, embarrassed at the scene, "I'm sorry but I've got to go."  
  
"This time of night! Something to do with that phone call?"  
  
"A friend of mine is in trouble. He is at the airport and I have to pick him up. He came all the way from France to see me..."  
  
"And not bother to tell you?"  
  
"It's an emergency, he is a nervous wreck and he needs me."  
  
"I'm not letting you run off like this in the middle of the night by yourself! I'll go with you."  
  
"No, you stay here and let the guys know what is going on. Also do you think Cye and Kento would mind rooming together."  
  
"Let me guess you need a room cleared out for your friend."  
  
"Unless you want him to sleep in mine..."  
  
"No! I mean... no, of course not. I'll go right up, wake Cye and Kento up to explain the situation and they can be moved and back asleep before we get back."  
  
"Sage, really, you going is not necessary."  
  
"I want to go. I don't like the idea of you alone at this time of night, not when I can go with you to make sure you are safe."  
  
"It's not like I'm entering the Dynasty, Sage, it's only the airport with plenty of nice people called 'Security', I'll be fine."  
  
"Give me five minutes..."  
  
"He is exhausted, probably starved and in major need of a bath and a change of clothes. He has been running around France before going to the airport and that flight is a very long one.'  
  
"Five minutes is all I ask."  
  
"No! Sorry, Sage, your 'five minutes' always turns into half an hour to an hour. Remember the trip to the lake, going out to dinner, and to the movies. When you and the guys are involved we are always very late! I'm sorry I can't leave him at a strange airport alone, in his mental and physical condition any more than I have to."  
  
Sage looked dumbfounded a moment, shocked by what Mia said, pangs of guilt coursed through Mia but she refused to give into them completely. "Sage, I'm sorry, but I have to get going."  
  
Mia took off and didn't look back.  
  
Gravelam stood waiting where he promised, though it wasn't hard to find him. He was 6'1" with long titan red hair; his mother is Irish, braided in loose braids. He wore black leather pants and a dark purple polo shirt. He looked like he had been through a war, his normal light skin was milk white, and he looked like a ghost. His usually brilliant, passionate sea blue eyes looked completely soulless. Mia's heart broke to see him in such a state. "Gravelam!"  
  
"Mia!" His eyes lit up as he ran over and hugged her tightly, letting her go he blushed and admitted, "I know, I probably need a bath, sorry. I'm so damn happy to see you."  
  
"I'm happy to see you to," she smiled, "I'm sorry I'm late, one of the guys woke up and demanded to go with me, afraid to let me out at this time of night."  
  
"Well your safe with me," Gravelam smiled, "these boys sound a tad over protective, Mia."  
  
"A tad, yes, now lets get you back home, ah? There sound be a room already for you and the state of the bathroom I cannot even guess so you'll have to use mine."  
  
"A bath, a bath, my kingdom for a bath!" he exclaimed, misquoting Shakespeare's Richard III on purpose. Mia laughed, "I'm sure you'll like the guys."  
  
"Any friend of yours is a friend of mine, Mia, even not then I swear to be polite and kind to them for your sake," he put his arm around Mia and picked up his bag, "shall we be off?"


	6. Lonely Solider

**Of Love Daemons and a French man**

_________

Steph's part!  
__________  
  
The hour and a half ride back to Mia's was filled with the downhearted details of the bitter divorce between Gravelam's parents. Mia patiently listened to his stories, and offered her condolences. She patted his hand, which was laying on the armrest, with reassurance. "I'm sure everything will settle down, Gravelam. Until then, you're welcome in my home anytime." She offered him a smile, which he thankfully returned. He gave her hand a friendly squeeze in return.  
  
"I'm sure I've bored you with the details of my damned situation. What have you been up to all these years?" He asked with interest.  
  
"Nothing too exciting, as usual." She remarked. "I've been taking care of the household since grandfather died, and just passing through day by day with work." Mia was a little tired at the time, and didn't feel like going into details about her everyday, boring life.  
  
"How did you say you met these young men?" Gravelam asked.  
  
"Well, my grandfather had been tutoring them before he died and I took over when he passed away." She could have sworn she had told him that earlier.  
  
"Oh, I see." He grinned. "Developing a taste for younger men?" He joked, causing Mia to blush and slap at his shoulder while keep one hand on the wheel. "Seriously, have any love interests as of late?" He asked nonchalantly.  
  
Mia didn't exactly want to touch on that delicate subject. She had once had a few crushes on the Ronins, but took the hint when none of them returned her affections. It had been a bitter time, and she had shed quite a few tears in the process. Thankfully, she had just turned into the driveway.  
  
"Well, we're here." She simply avoided the question. He knew her long enough to know when she wanted to drop a subject. "Get your bag and follow me inside."  
  
Gravelam took out his solitary suitcase and followed Mia into the large house. He was given a small tour of the downstairs and was then led up towards Mia's room so that he could use the shower. The bathroom in the hallway was occupied: probably by Sage. As she walked by Cye's room, she peeked in to check if he was still inside. Mia smiled when she realized that Sage had indeed made sure that a room was cleared for her guest. "This will be your room. You'll usually use that bathroom over there," She pointed to the one right across the hall. "The one at the other end is usually in use by one of the guys." Leading him towards her room, she gave instructions on where to find shampoo, conditioner, and soap. Leaving him to the duty of bathing, she made her way down the hall to return downstairs. Just as she passed the bathroom, the door swung open and warm steam hit her face. Sage looked up from towel drying his hair to see her smile ruefully.  
  
"Morning Sage." Mia greeted, realizing that the sun should be up any moment. She was answered with a grunt of acknowledgement.  
  
"So, where is he?" He asked more of demanded, though he wasn't meaning to be cold to her.  
  
"In my shower." She hadn't really thought of what the words might have sounded like until she saw Sage's lips press in disagreement, or even anger. Mia couldn't place the emotion on his face.  
  
"He could have used the other bathroom." Sage pointed out.  
  
Mia shook her head. "One of the guys should be heading towards it any minute." As if on cue, a grumbling Cye dragged himself from Kento's room into the  
  
shower and closed and locked the door behind him. She turned a sweet smile in his direction. His face was still unreadable. "How long is he staying?" He asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." She answered thoughtfully. Sage smirked when he saw her nose crinkle in thought. It was something that made her look so cute! "Probably just until things calm down in France."  
  
It was then that she saw the grin on his face. "What?" "Nothing."  
  
"No, what? Is there something on my face?" Mia looked a little confused at Sage's staring as she swiped at the imaginary spot. Her comment made him laugh. ~_Oh great now I'm single, hopelessly alone, and the object of Sage's personal humor. ~ She frowned at him that little bit of jealousy for his secret sweetheart again rising to the surface.  
  
"Trust me; nothing is wrong with your face." Sage's comment was met with a light blush and wide eyes. "Uhm." ~__Great, I'm single, hopelessly lonely, AND dumb. ~  
  
"Mia!" Gravelam's voice calling her snapped Mia out of her loss for words. Sage watched her scamper back into her room at the request of her guest. When she entered her room, she saw the bathroom door was creaked open and Gravelam's head was sticking out the door. She also noticed that his soaking wet hair was getting water on the carpet.  
  
"What is it?" She asked concerned.  
  
"I need a towel." He smiled a little. ~__How could I be so stupid? ~ Mia screamed in her mind. She didn't have any towels in there because she had taken a shower earlier that night and thrown the towels in to be washed this morning.  
  
"Ok, I'll be right back." Mia hurried down the hall and grabbed a towel. She absently noted that Sage watched her rush by while still standing in the doorway to the bathroom. "Here." Mia handed Gravelam his towel once she reached the bathroom door.  
  
"Thank you Mia." He smiled as he took the towel from her, brushing her hand with his. "Sometimes I believe I'm not worthy of your kindness." With that he closed the door.  
  
Mia caught the faint sent of sandalwood. But when she took a deeper breath, the scent was gone. She shrugged and shook her head, probably just her imagination. Glimpsing at the box, she made up her mind that the whole incident with her daemon was just a figment of an over-active imagination. As she turned to leave, she failed to notice a faint trail of smoke coming from a crack in her dream box...  
  
"Are you sure they'll stay alive?" Rowen asked Sage.  
  
"As long as we keep them in water, they'll do fine." He responded as he placed the vase that he had fetched from downstairs on his desk. Putting the roses in water, he smiled. Rowen whistled in awe.  
  
"They are pretty impressive. She'll love them! What do the colors mean again?" Rowen lightly petted a pink rose.  
  
"Red symbolizes love, respect and courage." He smiled, realizing that he had love and respect for his sweetheart, and that she had more courage than anyone he'd ever known. "Yellow stands for joy, freedom, and friendship." Sage smiled at the strong friendship they already shared, and the feelings of joy and freedom which she let loose within him whenever they talked. "Reverence, purity, and innocence are the attributes to white roses." He touched a single white flower as he thought of the unequaled purity and innocence of her heart. "And pink represent gratitude, appreciation, and admiration." It was then that Sage realized only one word could express what he felt for the woman these roses were for: and that was love.  
  
"That's really deep Sage. Do you think she'll know you feel all those good things about her?" Rowen asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do." He grinned, knowing that someone who would really be able to appreciate the meaning of them would receive the gift.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I'd rather get the chocolates!" Rowen eyed the box, smiling.  
  
"Not if you want to wake up without an arm." Sage coolly warned, which caused Rowen to draw back from temptation.  
  
He laughed. "Anyways, it won't be me who you'll have to worry about getting into them." He exchanged a look with Sage, and both grinned. "Kento." The name of the offender was spoken simultaneously.  
  
They smiled.  
  
"Might as well go get some breakfast. I can hear the others start to get up already." With a nod from Rowen, they set out down the hall. Sage carefully closed his door and looked over towards Mia's. He jumped when he saw a small trail of smoke escaping the door. He almost ran to open it! But when he blinked it was gone, and in its place the faint smells of sandalwood. Shrugging off his worries as figments of his imagination, he wandered downstairs to get breakfast and enjoy the rest of his hopefully uneventful day. Unknown to him, he was under the watchful eye of a pair of solid gold eyes._


	7. Amy

**Of Love Daemons and a French man**

_________

Amy's part  
_________  
  


I stretched after I finished dressing and smiled at my reflection in Mia's bathroom mirror. Not too bad after an almost fourteen hour flight. _Hmm... Though I must say I was surprised to see Mia after all these years... She's really turned out to be quite a beautiful woman. I tilted my head to one side considering this. Though she was always a pretty girl when we were growing up and so very sweet and kind. She really hasn't changed all that much from when I saw her last.  I turned opening the door and took a deep breath, catching the sent of sandalwood and a spice I couldn't recognize, yet   
felt oddly familiar. I wonder when Mia started burning incense? I shook it off and headed out the door bracing myself to meet her "pupils." I could   
hear them talking from upstairs and could hear Mia's laugh in answer to a young man's questioning murmur. I headed towards the sound knocking back my slightly damp hair as I entered the dining room.  
  
_

"Gravelam!" Mia greeted me brightly. Her swirling green eyes shone at me as I smiled at her. She looked well even in the jeans and t-shirt from earlier this morning.  
  


"Good morning Mia." I replied keeping my tone hushed as a wave of exhaustion went through me.  
  


"Are you feeling better?" She asked. I suddenly noticed the dead silence of our companions.  
  


"Much, thank you." I replied with a small smile.  
  


A voice emanating from a young man with wild raven hair and crystal blue eyes asked  "Um hello..." He blinked at Mia in askance and Mia started her eyes widening adorably and swirling from green to blue in response.  
  


"Oh! Ryo! Guys I'm so sorry! Guys this is my very close friend, Gravelam from France. Gravelam, these are the guys. Ryo," she indicated the young man who'd spoken, "Rowen," The tall blue haired man who offered to shake my hand, "Sage," A tall blonde haired man who actually bowed to me, remembering my manners I bowed back, "Cye," the thin auburn haired young man smiled and waved at me returning to his cooking with an accented hello, "and Kento" she indicated the burly young man sitting next to her he smiled with grey eyes openly and offered me his hand.  
  


"So, these are the young men you speak so highly of?" I asked handing them a compliment though I knew very little about them.  
  


"Yep these are the guys." She smiled happily at me waving me to take a seat.   
  


"You're probably starving after your flight and all of the activity of the past couple of days." I smiled and sank gratefully into a seat next to the blue haired young man, Rowen.  
  


He smiled at me and spoke first, "So you flew in from France last night Sage tells us?" His cerulean blue eyes shown with interest. 

I nodded tiredly "Yes, Mia was very kind to be able to take me in on such short notice. She's a very good friend of mine."  
  


"So how do you know Mia?" The burly young man across from me asked. Kento I believe his name was.  
  


"Her parents and mine were old friends and we grew up together." I replied, a fond smile appearing on my face.   
  


"We got into lots of trouble together and bailed each other out of trouble on more then one occasion."  
  


"So what brought you out all this way?" The raven haired man asked head tilted to one side. I closed my eyes at Ryo's question for a moment then reopened them to look at him.  
  


"Yes Sage said that you have an emergency and you flew all the way to Japan to take care of it..." Kento trailed off his brow raised in curiosity.  
  


"My parents are getting a divorce and after settling in my brothers and sisters with family I just hopped on a plane and came here." I replied softly. I couldn't believe how tired I sounded.  
I felt a hand on my shoulder and realized Mia had just placed breakfast in front of me. I turned to see her smile softly at me and I attempted a smile in return. A collective silence reined the table as everyone started to eat. I noticed that Mia sat next to me thankfully since I didn't really know what to think of her friends. Her presence was soothing and when I'd finished eating I couldn't help but feel at ease and for the first time since the whole mess with my parents had started. After breakfast she led me back to the room that had been set aside for my use while I was there. I laid down and was out instantly.  
  


~~~~~~  
  


I shook my head in wonder at the clock next to my head. Had I really been out for that long? I could have sworn I just fell asleep. I sat up and stretched then padded out the door to hear the sounds of raised voices in the living room.  
  


"He flew all the way from France because his parent's are getting divorced?!" It was Ryo's voice, I could kind of recognize it.  
  


"Ryo Please lower your voice." Mia replied, her tone cool. "He's been my friend for a very long time and he needs me Ryo. I'm not going to let him down."  
  


"Couldn't he just have stayed with his relatives?" Ryo argued his voice somewhat sullen.  
  


"Ryo- his parents are tearing up his entire life and he had to place all of his siblings with his Aunt's and Uncles. There wasn't any place for him to go really." Her tone was quiet as she explained the situation to him. "He's one of my very best friends and I'm not going to let him down when he needs me the most. He wasn't thinking I'll admit when he boarded that plane and came here but he needed my help and I'm going to give it to him."  
  


A sigh was her reply and a new voice spoke up, "Ryo, you can't expect Mia to drop one of her closest friends any more then anyone would expect you to drop one of us when we need you." A mellow voice with an English accent spoke up. I guessed it was Cye's since none of the other's had that sound.  
  


"I don't think it's unreasonable Mia for him to stay here I'm just worried." Ryo replied darkly.  
  


I shook my head with a smile. Him worry about Mia? Mia could take care of herself honestly. I decided to make my presence known as I entered. Mia   
smiled at me brightly and I returned it. "Feeling better?" She asked.  
  


"I'm still groggy with jet lag but I'm feeling slightly better Mia thank you." I replied trying to let no hint of what I'd heard show on my face. I was determined to keep my promise to her. "I do however need to call my little sister Katrina and tell her I'm all right though...."  
  


"Oh of course! Come on, you can call from my study." She smiled as she led me out I smiled at the young men sitting around the room and as soon as she was out of earshot I whispered. "I'm really very sorry about all of the trouble I seem to be causing you..."   
  


With that I hurried after Mia glimpsing the chagrin on the dark haired young man's face. I allowed myself a small smirk and then entered the room behind Mia. I was surprised to see all of the armor and weaponry in the room. Pieces of old samurai armor were displayed on tables and hanging from the walls. Absolutely beautiful. I looked to see Mia standing next to the phone and she spoke, "Go ahead and take all of the time you need Gravelam. I'll be in the living room with the guys."  
  


I smiled and watched her walk away. I studied the phone for a moment and lifted it dialing the number for my Aunt's residence. I left a message letting them know I was safe and sound and that I'd be back as soon as things are settled down. I thanked my Aunt again for all she was doing and promised to call Katrina back as soon as I could. Then I hung up and studied a few of the objects in the room. I smiled at the massive sword hanging from the rack on the wall. Mia had shown me one once when we were younger and she still lived in France. A no-datchi it was called if my memory serves me correctly. I sighed feeling wistful for a moment. Such a shame Mia had to go away... I wish I had the ability to change the past and make it so that she didn't have to go. Hell if I could change the past then   
  


I could make things better between my parents while I was at it. But Mia... she was something else entirely. I felt a chill run up my spin and felt eyes watching me. I turned meeting a pair of golden eyes and I blinked in shock that I quickly covered. I knew I should have recognized the smell in Mia's bedroom earlier. A feeling of relief swept through me. I'd given her the dream box right before she'd moved away from France and told the daemon inside to help me keep tabs on her and watch over her. If she were to give in to temptation to the dream box he was to alert me. The daemon wasn't pleased to be removed so far from his key but he had no choice in this matter. 

The blood in my veins was his key and his only link to his powers.... I regarded him solemnly for a moment before I finally spoke, "So she finally contacted you?"  
  


"Yes..." The wiry daemon drawled with a wickedly delighted grin on his face.  
  


"And...?" I asked my heart was suddenly pounding in my throat as I watched him.  
  


"Everything seems to be going as planned..." he responded the delighted glitter in his eyes was unmistakable. I sighed the devil after all is in the details.  
  


"However?"  
  


"There be two within these walls who could cause some... problems...for you my master..." He smirked in reply. I smiled slightly.  
  


"How big of problems?" I replied.  
  


"One can sense me somewhat.... but he can be taken care of..." He drawled with a lazy smirk.  
  


"And the other?" I replied coldly.  
  


"Will be of no concern if the proper measures are taken fast enough..." He tilted his head to one side to regard me and I choked down a wave of unease.  
  


"Very good then. Did you do everything I told you?"  
  


"Of course. I kept a very close eye on your young lady my master.... I must say though... she is a prize worthy..." He smiled his tilted smile that I knew to be a half smirk. I smiled in thought.  
  


"That she is..." I replied softly. "That she is..."


	8. Youkai

**Of Love Daemons and a French man**

__________

Youkai's part  
__________  
  
Sage staggered into the kitchen, appearing achy and exhausted. Dropping into one of the kitchen stools he slouched and dropped his bokken by his feet..  
  
"You Know Sage, I have come to the conclusions that when in need to be at peace or to think you run off into the woods with your Bokken to terrorize the poor animals of the forest." Rowen teased from kitchen counter. "What happened to just plane old meditating?"  
  
Sage raised his head and smiled without humor, "Rowen, what would you know about being at peace? Your idea of clearing your mind is to sleep all day."  
  
_Well, at least it's normal…"Wow man, what's up?" Rowen shook his hands in front of him, "I've heard of early groggy heads, but don't you think you're over doing it? It's a new day, a new world . . ."  
  
Sage's eyes rolled before he replied, "Rowen, to the point,"   
  
Rowen roughly shoved his hands in his pockets. "Okay, what's eating you?!"  
  
"Truth be told…" he paused for a good measure, "I don't have the slightest clue."  
  
"Why did I know you were going to say that," Rowen grumbled, "Seriously though, does your uneasiness have anything to do with Red head?"   
  
"Actually, he's one of two reasons, but that's not what I'm worrying about."   
  
"What's the other reason?" Rowen's eyebrows arched in a narrow line.  
  
"Something is amiss, out of place. I assume?" Sage leaned forward, "There are eight occupants in this house right now and for some reason I sense there is another."   
  
"Go on,"  
  
"The part which alerted me was while I sat at the table with Mia the other day. I could have sworn there was some kind aurora surrounding her, engulfing, like it was watching her. The aurora was dark and almost undetectable; I never felt anything like it. I've noticed that Gravelam had a similar aurora like Mia, except it seemed to be linked with the aurora itself, as though…as…gods?" Sage slammed his fist on the table, "I don't know and its driving me nuts."  
  
"Should we look into it?"  
  
_

He tapped his finger against the table, deciding whether it was important or not, "No, I don't think that's wise. Whatever I sense, it's doing a pretty good job at keeping at bay."  
  


"Should we tell the others? I mean, Sage, you're pretty accurate at sensing things, I don't want to over look this."  
  


"What did you see?" He said, smirking with mirth.  
  


"Not what I saw, but what I smelt."  
  


Sage laughed, "That may have been Kento."  
  


"Sage, not that kind of smell! Sandalwood, you dolt!"  
  


"That's a pretty nice smell, why does it bother you?"  
  


"Because no one in this house, except you likes that stuff. And you haven't had any incense in the house since I threw it out. So, tell me why I smell it?"  
  


"If this is important, Rowen, I would hate to see what an emergency is."   
  


"Sage, the sandalwood scent came from Mia's room, and then it disappeared, not exactly normal for a fume that floats in the air." 

Sage's brows tilted as he looked at Rowen uncertainly. Sage could understand Rowen's curiosity but he didn't think it was linked to anything important. Or was there something he was over looking?  
  


Smothering a groan, Rowen continued."I didn't think about it until you mentioned sensing another aurora in the house. Sage, Sandalwood is an ancient scent that is thought to represent souls of sprits. You know this for a fact, Sage. Incense in Japan dates back to the sixth century. In the _shogunate_ period of the 14th century, the samurai warriors such as yourself take a certain pride in using incense and were the first to make them widely popular. It relaxes and achieves peace of mind and sometimes we use it for the dead, honoring the spirits."  
  


"I don't know Rowen? Now I'm twice as confused as you are. You said that it came from Mia's room?"  
  
Rowen nodded cautiously. "She never uses them, so why would she start now?"  
  
"Well, then maybe I should look into it?"  
  
A new voice echoed through the room, interrupting the conversation, "Whoa man, going into Mia's room all ready! Hey Sage, don't you think that's a little fast?"   
  


"KENTO!" Rowen shouted angrily, "Please don't tease Sage like that."  
  


"Just coming down for some grub guys! Geez, can't a man eat?" Casually, Kento walked over to the fridge.   
  


Sage gave an agitated grunt, "How is it possible for man to be a human dumpster?"  
  


Kento came from the fridge with a bowl of instant ramen noodles and soda, "Only the gifted have such ability, right Ro-man?"  
  


Rowen smiled and shrugged, "Yeah, he has you there Sage. Healthy men tend to eat a lot. And we Japanese men are so lucky when it comes to food. We eat more than anyone could possibly imagine and we still keep our slim figures."

Kento walked to where Rowen was standing and slapped him on him on the back. "That's my man! But we Chinese guys can eat more than you and still look a lot better." 

"You wish you prick."

"Are you trying to say something slim legged?"

"Maybe I am!"  
  


Groaning from irritation, Sage rose to his feet and retreated upstairs. He wasn't in the mood to be a referee to their argument. That was Cye's job.  
  
  


~~~~  
  


Around mid-day Sage quietly crept towards Mia's room, being careful not to disturb anything. _This is so stupid! I feel like a child sneaking on my sisters. He shuddered. __That brings back some bad memories. Memories he didn't want to remember for they were filled of a childhood where he was sick and passed off as a female. His family did this because his grandfather believed it was a sign that when a male was born weak he should have been a woman instead. Sage spent his whole life as a child trying to prove his grandfather otherwise and he eventually did through strength and stamina. The bad part was while he was young his sisters had partake in a certain pleasure which was dressing him up in the most embarrassing outfits. No wonder his personal life with women was suck a wreck.   
  
_

Second, minutes and nearly a half an hour later and Sage couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. "Damn it! What the heck am I looking for?" Irritably he walked over to Mia's bed and fainted backwards. _Okay, no sandalwood, no aurora, no sprits, so why am I still here? . . . _

A small amount of energy emitted from Mia's window, causing him to rise from her bed. He glared to his right and noticed an old box by her windowpane. The box was crowded with a mysterious energy. He cautiously approached the box and picked it up.   
  


"What do we have here?" he whispered. He gently sprawled his strong hand over the box, trying to inspect it. _Nothing!? Angered he looked harder, concentrated harder. The box had some kind of energy, but he couldn't detect what substance it was made of.   
  
"Kento! Get out of the bathroom!" Cye yelled from outside the room.  
  
_

"Cye, use my bathroom." Mia laughed, pausing from turning her knob and opening the door.  
  


Sage looked towards the door and back to the box, narrowing his cold eyes. _What ever this box is, it's definitely not any ordinary wooden box. Someone cursed a shield so no one would pry into its protective barrier. He grinned, __Amateurs, that's a dead give away to something amiss… _

~~~~~  
  


"Sage?" Mia was surprised to see him open the door as she was about to turn the knob.  
  


Smiling he replied. "Sorry, but Kento got to the bathroom first."  
  


Blushing Mia nodded and entered her room, excepting the explanation.  
  


~~~~~

  
Sage came out from his shower with a towel wrapped around his narrow waist. He stooped at the foot of his bed and was about to change into a pair of slacks and a dress shirt when he noticed something was missing. The chocolates on his desk were gone. Spreading his hands on top his mattress he gritted his teeth. _I'm going to kill him!   
  
  
  
_


	9. Mia Aulsa

**Of Love Daemons and a French man**

_____________

Mia Aulsa's Part

_____________  
  
  
White Blaze sat up and smells the air. It was that smell again and this time it was worse than ever. Mia's house was always clean and aired; she was a very clean person. Her house was fresh smelling and   
had a light hair to it, but it had a dark heavy smell to it as well. It always bothered him but today it seems to be thicker and it bothers him more. It had to have something to do with this Frenchman, but he   
did not smell of this dark air.   
  


The smell was that of dried blood, powder and storm. It smells like... It smells like a demon and a very old demon. He stood up from where he has been laying in the dinning room and took off toward Mia's room. He stops to see this weird shadow, which appears to be carrying something. The shadow went upstairs; White Blaze carefully follows it to Kento and Cye's room. It entered and drops a weird, gift-wrapped box by Kento's bed, opens it up and steals about twenty pieces of candy from it. It then disappears into   
nothingness.  
  


Whatever that thing is it is trying to set Kento up! He has to warn Kento, he knew that Sage bought those things for the female he is going to try to court. Kento would be as good as dead when Sage found the evidence; this is definitely the work of a demon. He was very frustrated, how is he going to tell the Ronins what is going on. There has to be a way to communicate with them. Until then he would have to bide his time and see if he could figure out what this demon wanted. If it is Mia then it would have to have her over his dead   
body. There has to be something he could do to find out what is going on. It's not like he can walk up to the Frenchman question him.   
He doubts that the man spoke white tiger...  
  


Cale!  
  


That Warlord Cale, he had abilities to speak to animals, usually conning them into helping him but still. White Blaze has not seen Cale since that day they defeated Talpa but it was better than nothing. Hopefully Cale has turned over a new leaf and would be willing to help, especially when Mia is in danger. Even someone as dense Cale would have to realize how much he owes Mia. Now how to get into the Nether Realm?  
  


If he could use that armor he could use it to open the Nether Realm, but he only got the armor when Ryo had the White Armor on. He knew how Ryo felt about the White Armor so that could only happen on a blue moon. White Blaze walks to Mia's room, and watches Sage walk out. Something is very wrong with him but he does not stop to try to comfort Sage, in Sage's emotional mood he closes and does not bother to check to see if it shuts. White Blaze nudges the door open with his nose and carefully enters. The smell of incense is in the room but no smoky smell of it being put out. He notices no incense burner and cannot tell the origin of the smell. Every smell had an origin but even his sensitive nose could not find it.   
  


This is very, very, very wrong!  
  


He searches the room, his guard up, not knowing what he will find. By the window, he sees this box that he never had seen before. The carvings on the box are worn, meaning it was very old. The latch   
work on the box is done in silver and kept nicely. There is some sort of writing on the box, it did not appear to be Japanese. It was probably a European language. He wishes he could read it but he could   
not make heads or tales out of it. He smells the box and he picks up the demonic odor very strong from inside the box.   
  


So this is where the demon is hiding!   
  


It was too big for him to just walk outside and bury it in the forest. He could not fit it in his mouth and would probably get caught. To be so close to Mia's bed it must mean something to her. She cannot know that a demon is in there that is against Mia's nature and good sense. What could make her have something like this? What would have driven her to something like this? She had to know what this was... she is very versed in all things demon and myth. The box even has a dark aura around it; Sage must have been drawn to it.   
  


Opposites do attract after all.   
  


White Blaze knew that Mia had feelings for Sage; her scent would have a musk tint to it whenever he entered the room. This whole thing started when Sage brought the gifts for his ideal mate, could Mia have secretly found out about that and became jealous. Did she not realize that those things were for her? Ah, so this is the demons game. Turning Mia against Sage so she will not go for any courtship but no one benefits that, except to cause trouble. There is no one else who sees Mia in that way. White Blaze new there is something he just is not seeing. There has to be or all of this makes no sense. If only Anubis were here, then he was sure that Anubis would have insisted on better Ronin/Warlord relations and he could easily contact Cale. Of course with the Warlord's knowledge of demons none of this would have happened. Oh this is so frustrating to White Blaze as he left the room and heads outside to get some air to clear his head. There just had to be a way... there just had to be.   
  


~~~~~  
  


Cale woke up with a start, his mind races with the nightmare he just had. Something, something evil warned him to stay away from the Ronin Warriors and not to interfere or he would kill the woman. He has no plans to visit the Ronin, the gateway between their world and his was locked. Why would this demon have come to him? It didn't make any sense. To warn him off something he wasn't even planning on   
doing anyway? Something is very wrong and Cale wants to know what it is and now! The only way to know was to sneak down and spy on the Ronins, spying could not count as interfering. This is one stupid demon; if he hadn't said anything then he wouldn't be traveling to the mortal world now. Why would a demon be so stupid? Another cocky demon for the Ronins and the Warlords to get rid of: no problem.  
  
The daemon held a candy in his hand and watched it melt. Belford was 5,000 years old and a demon from the ancient Sumerian civilization. He had lived through plagues, wars, and other horrors that would turn even the cruelest demons blood cold. He had killed, controlled, conspired, and bought more souls than he could remember. A Priest took all of which from him almost 600 years ago, he was attacked in his safe haven while he was sleeping. He was placed in a box and forced to serve the Priest's sister and was passed down through her family. The de Vernon family always was a smart family and dealt with him very carefully but these last two generations have gotten stupid. Now would be his chance to escape, all he had to do was trick Cale or Sage into breaking the box. Cale was a warrior with the power of darkness or Sage with warrior of light... either power could destroy the spell and he could get back to business, he had Cale, the white tiger and Sage eating right out of his hand. Within the week he would be free and Mia Koji would be his, with her knowledge and his power nothing in the universe could stop them. She would become a powerful force with a little guidance and some power of her own. She would help him get rid of those annoying children, who dared to call her their own, the Ronins and Warlords had to die for their crimes against him.


	10. Rocky

**Of Love Daemons and a French man**

**Rocky's**** part **

Rocky's Part_If I'm going to spy on the Ronins then I have to get to the Mortal World, thought Cale. Right now Kayura is the only one who can help me get there. Here goes nothing.  
Cale left his room to find the new Ancient. The nightmare was bothering him for the rest of the night. He was supposed to know all about demons, but this one was cocky enough to threaten him. __Time to teach that Daemon not to mess with the Warlord of Darkness. Kayura was out in the garden meditating when Cale finally found her. _

"Kayura, I need some help," he started.  
"What is it?"  
"I had a nightmare and I wanted to check on the Ronins and Mia."  
"Is it serious? Do you think that you will need help?"  
Cale shook his head. "I was warned not to interfere with the Ronins or it would kill Mia. I figure that I could just spy on them and make sure everything is fine." Kayura stood, looking concerned. "Maybe we all should go," she ventured.  
"NO! I don't think the Ronins would thank us if Mia were killed. Just get me to the Mortal Realm and I will see if there's any problem. I'll let you know if I need help."  
Kayura couldn't fault his logic and agreed to the task. "Remember to let us know if you need help."  
"Don't worry, this is me."  
Kayura grimaced. "I know. Let us know when you need the help." Cale growled as he went through the gate to the Mortal Realm.  
  
White Blaze lifted his head from his paws at the difference in the air. A gate was opened and he wondered who it was. Maybe he cold convince whomever it was to let him go back to talk with Cale. White Blaze rose from in front of the fireplace and padded into the kitchen. Mia was sitting at the table with her guest again. White Blaze didn't like her guest, but only tolerated him out of respect for her. He passed the table and sat at the back door.  
"Want out White Blaze?" asked Mia.  
White Blaze growled his response and pawed at the door being careful not to damage it. The last time he did that Mia yelled for hours and wasn't happy until Ryo replaced it. Nothing was worth that aggravation again.  
"I don't know why you don't get one of your 'pupils' to let him out. He is umm... Ryo's, isn't he?" asked Gravelam.  
"Because we share in the responsibility," Mia answered. "Just because I tutor them doesn't mean that I can't help them out with other things as well as their school work."  
Gravelam looked up sharply as Mia went to the back door. "What other things?" he asked.  
Mia and White Blaze turned to look at him. "I let them live here so they help out with cleaning and cooking. White Blaze maybe Ryo's-" White Blaze snorted. "-But we all have a hand in helping take care of him. Besides sometimes they need help trying to find something for their girlfriends." Mia looked sad after saying that. _Oh Sage, who will be getting those roses you bought? she wondered. I wish they were for __me__.__ Gravelam didn't look mortified, but he didn't look angry either. While Mia didn't see the possessive look on his face, White Blaze did. _

"I'm sorry Mia. It is just that after you told me that your Grandfather died, I started to worry about you. Anyone could just come and say they love you and may just end up hurting you in the process."  
Mia returned after opening the door for White Blaze. "I don't think so, Gravelam. I don't think that I would fall so easily. And besides, the guys are so protective of me that they wouldn't let anyone close enough to try to hurt me." She giggled at the thought. Sage wouldn't let anyone near her, but she still did not know why. Maybe he was just going into the 'Big Brother' mode like Ryo and Kento.  
Gravelam's face took on a harder look, but he tried to soften his voice. "I guess you're right; they wouldn't let someone try to hurt you. Listen, I'm tired so I'm going to take a nap. I'll see you at dinner?"  
"Yeah. Have a good nap."  
"Oh, I will." _I will after I talk to my daemon.  
  
Gravelam closed his door and turned to his bed. "Belford, come here."  
"Yes, my master?"  
"What are you doing about the two that may cause you trouble?"  
"I have one already angry with one of his friends and the other is still clueless. I will take care of him if he starts to get too close."  
"Very well my daemon. Do it quickly. I want Mia to be mine by Valentine's Day. She seems to need to be herded away from those 'pupils' of hers. They may cause trouble if I try to court her."  
"They will be the least of your worries, my master," promised the daemon. __Because when I am released you will be the first one I will be rid of.  
"Good. Now go watch Mia. I don't want some boy to distract her from me."  
"As you wish, my master," responded the daemon. It left in a curl of sandalwood scented smoke.  
  
Ryo walked by and caught a faint whiff of a rustic fragrance then the incense evaporated. __We should probably ask Gravelam to be careful with his incense. However, I did not see any in his bag and I definitely did not smell any on him. That is weird. I will have to talk to Sage about it later. Ryo continued to toward his room looking for White Blaze.  
  
The tiger was tracking the area of the gate he felt earlier. He was in the area, but he did not see who had left the gate. __I know that someone had to leave because I did not feel one open earlier. Now, where is he? White Blaze prowled the forest around the area of the gate and finally found the scent he was looking for. __Here it is, this definitely is a Warlord's scent.   
The white tiger tracked the Warlord until he found him crouching in a tree watching Mia's home. White Blaze jumped up and climbed the tree so he sat on another branch behind the Warlord. Now all he had to do was get the man's attention. White Blaze swung a paw, knocked the Warlord off the tree and lazily followed him down. To say Cale was surprised when he fell from the tree would be an understatement. He had climbed the tree in hopes to see or at least be able to sense the demon that sent him the threatening dream. Now he was laying face down in the ground with an unknown attacker behind him.   
  
_

It was time to show this attacker that Cale, Warlord of Darkness was not someone who enjoyed having his patients tested. Cale jumped up and turned around. "Alright, you asked for a fight; I'll give you one." All that was there to appreciate his fury was trees, birds, and one large white tiger, which seemed to be smirking at him. "You! What do you want White Blaze."  
**~To speak with you, ~ White Blaze responded telepathically****. ~I need your help.~  
"On what matter? I am trying to find out where a demon is so I can destroy it."  
White Blaze looked at him sharply****. ~A demon? What do you know about a demon and why do you suspect its near Mia's house?~  
Cale looked down proudly at the cat and said, "Some demon sent me a dream to stay away form the Ronins or it would harm Mia. Since looking in on the Ronins is not interfering with them, I decided to see what was going on. Maybe I could stop it before it did something to the Ronins."  
****~And maybe get in a lick over Sage?~ asked White Blaze.  
Cale had the decency to flush a little at the jab. "Maybe… Do you curious about me knowing that I suspect a demon is in Mia's house?"  
****~I need your help. I wanted to talk to you about helping me speak with Ryo and the others, but I could not get to the Dynasty. When I felt the gate open I had hoped to convince whomever came out to let me go back to talk with you.~  
"So what is the problem?"  
****~I have been smelling sandalwood in Mia's house. Nothing odd except I know no one in this house carries such incense. Mia has distaste for it. I tracked the smell to a box in Mia's room, which I found very odd considering her regard towards that sent. I did not want to convey with the mysterious box for I do not know what exactly I am dealing with, not to mention I did not want to draw Mia's attention. Her bed is so close to the artifact and I fear she would dearly miss it if I should interact. Later I saw a shadow carry a box from Sage's room into Kento's and take the contents out. Kento was set up by the shadow to be blamed for the missing chocolate that Sage was saving for Mia.~  
"So you have seen the demon, but has anyone else?"  
****~I do not know. Sage seemed to be curious about the box because of its mystery but he did not do anything about it. We may have to get rid of it to destroy the demon.~  
"Yes," mused Cale. "But how do we go about riding it? We may have to talk to Mia about this. She may know a way to be rid of it."  
****~Let's wait first. There is one in the house that seems to desire Mia for his own as well. When Mia spoke to him about the Ronins, he grew angry and possessive of her. He is always like that when she is in the room. When the Ronins are around he switches from possessive to challenging and then back again. I think he also wishes to fight for Mia. My human and his friends wouldn't want to put Mia on the spot by choosing between her friend and them.~  
"Alright, we'll wait. But if I can destroy that demon, I will."  
****~I won't stop you.~  
"I'll talk with Kayura about finding a place to stay for a while. You go back and keep an eye out for Mia and that demon. If we can find his weak point, then we have him."  
****~Please. Do not tell me how to do my job. I will talk to you later.~  
"Yes. And next time bring the Ronins with you."  
****~Right.~  
  
**

~~~~~  
  


Sage was still seething about Kento eating all the chocolates. He had to go out and buy another box and that almost killed him. It was getting harder and more expensive as Valentine's Day grew near. _I'll have to hide these better until I can give them to her.  
He was in the middle of hiding the box when there was a knock on his door. "What?" he growled.  
"Sage, it's Ryo. Have you seen White Blaze?"  
"No, I haven't seen him."  
"Okay. Umm… Sage, can I asked you something?"  
"Shoot."  
"Have you noticed anything strange going on?"  
"How do you mean?"  
"Oh, smelling sandalwood, seeing smoke and then it   
disappears."  
"That is a little odd for you to worry about Ryo. However, I have been seeing an aura around Mia and her guest, though Rowen has mentioned he smelled sandalwood. Why?"  
"Well, I was passing Gravelam's room and I saw smoke drifting from under his door; it smelled like sandalwood. Then it disappeared. I was intent on looking for White Blaze so I just passed it off. Nevertheless, the more I think about it the more I remembered that he did not have much, let alone anything that looked like he burned incense with. I know that you like the smell, but when it starts to hang around the house and Mia, that is when it gets strange."  
"Do you know if Cye or Kento noticed anything?"  
"Not that I know of… we could ask."  
"No, not yet. If there is something strange going on, I do not want to alarm anything or anyone of our curiosity. We may need the element of surprise."  
"If this being or whatever you've mentioned is not aware of us first."  
Sage ignored his last comment and returned to his previous job. "Let's just leave it for now and keep an eye out. I think that Rowen may help too."  
Ryo shook his head and sighed. "Just as long as Mia is safe."_


	11. Kamili

**Of Love Daemons and a French man**

**Kamili's**** Part**

It was deep into the night as a blond haired Ronin was hanging in a terrible nightmare of the future and the past.  
Sage tossed and turned as the dream spoke to him. In the dream, Sage was at the Nightless Hotel. Ryo had gone on his 17th birthday to the lodge. On the building, he could see all of Japan. Everything was so cheerful. Birds were singing, children were laughing. All of the activities stopped as a shadow appeared. In a flash, everything was gone from color and morphed to black and white. 

"Ta…Talpa?  
 Then a mysterious voice came from out of the wind. "No Sage, I'm afraid I have to disappoint you. My real identity is none of your concern for I no longer co-exist in the mortal realm; expect that you may know me as a simple European Priest. The box which has captured your interest, contains a Daemon from the dark ages. This particular Daemon like others were trapped within boxes to pay for their crimes against humanity. They become a 'genie-type' servants to a human master or mistress. Though I fear this information is no help to you, I do come to inform you of what must be done… You must destroy Belford before he finds a way to destroy you and your friends. He may be chained to a box, but even he has ways to twist his mistress and masters, they have no protection from him and may end up doing his deeds. You know what you must do for you are a Samurai and knowledgeable in such tasks…so go and do it. However, beware of your young woman friend…" Then the dream started to fade away, echoing, "Beware". Sage woke with a violent shock! _What the hell! The daemon…, Sage thought__ The daemon?_


	12. Youkai

**Of Love Daemons and a French man**

**Youkai**** F. Fox's Part**

"Get that damn box! Be careful; don't wake Mia-grab the box!" From somewhere in her sleep she could hear people.

_The voice sounded like Kayura's._

"Just grab the box she says's…Bossy bitch.." mimicked a voice.

_Sekhmet?___

"Kayura? I thought Cale warned us not to interfere. Not to mention what the Ronins would think with us being in Mia's room."

"Well Dais, if the good ol'boys should come, we'll just say we're having an orgy."

"Sekhmet!"

"Quit bossing me Lady, your voice is starting to grow ruff with all the bickering. I have the stupid box!"

"Uh…Dais, Sekhmet, er-you wouldn't happen to know who just yelled snake-bite's name would you?"

"I did!" _Was that Kento?_

"What the hell?!"

_ That was Gravelam!_

Mia awoke, amazed at the whispers she was hearing, thinking at first that she dreamed them. Her eyes flew open. She would have screamed were she not so stunned. The very first light of dawn was just beginning to creep.

Kento, Ryo, Sage, Cye, Rowen, the ex-Warlords along with Lady Kayura and Gravelm were aligned around her bed; caught like deer's in headlights.

Mia flew up, clutching the covers to her chest, looking desperately back and forth at her unexpected company. "What the HELL are all of you doing here, especially in MY room of all places!" she exclaimed. 

Kayura sat at the end of her bed, sighing softly. "We're kidnapping your box."

"What?!"

"Wait a minute… that box is for us to trash!" Kento shot back.

Sage visibly bristled. _Ryo, I told you not to tell them!_

Ryo looked at Sage, sensing the other mans rising anger. _I didn't Sage, honestly._

"I had a dream about the box, that's why I've come. When I entered I saw that Kento and the Warlords were here as well." Cye silently proclaimed. 

"I had a dream as well. Something about a demon and destroying a box which contained…er- 'Belford'?" Rowen raised his eyebrows curiously; he looked at everyone in the room. "None of you guys would've had a similar dream?" The Warlords, Lady Kayura and the rest of the Ronins nodded cautiously. 

"Kayura!" Mia said with a warning edge.

"Mia, dear, you're sleeping with a demon."

Ryo flushed deep red. "Mia wasn't sleeping 'with' him?"

"No!" she screamed.

Sekhment broke in. "Sorry to break the lovers quall but there's still the fact that the box," Sekhmet raised his hand which clutched the object in question and raddled to emphasize his statement. "As I was saying; the box is now in our procession so-…"

"Actually, that isn't the box which you gentlemen seek…" interrupted a firm voice. "However, you're going to have to be a hell of lot more prepared than you are if you're going to kill Belford's box." a deep voice chuckled.

 "And who do you think you are you little prick."  Dais sneered at the young man.

"Gravelam De'Vernon, at your serves." The boy bowed to accentuate his defiance.

"Gravelam…" Mia's voice broke into a soft whisper. "Ho-how do you know about Belford? …I-I mean…" she exasperated, "Oh dear, he's real!?"

 "That is a simple question that deserves a simple answer." He paused, "I'm his master…"

Everyone gasped.

"Gravelam what do you mean by master? If h-he's real then isn't he supposed to serve me…isn't he?"

Gavelam quickly sat by Mia's side, smirking. "He does sever you. You were the one who woke him, were you not?" She nodded gloomily "I only hope you did not forget who gave you that box? Before he was yours he was mine, he has severed my family for years and still does. So technically, he bends at your wills to entertain you while the entire time he obeys me. Is it not perfect?"

"Dude, the French guy is insane." Kento's voice was distant from shock.

"I always said that the French were looney compared to us English gents." Spoke Cye in equal amazement. 

Sage and Ryo rushed forward to grab Gravelam. Mia bolted up from her bed and rushed to stand in front of him, with her arms spread out protectively. "Don't you dare touch him!"

 "Mia, stand aside and move. Or I will be forced to knock you out of the way; and don't think I won't. My patients are at an end with this psycho."

She replied in a hush demanding voice, "He's not your problem Sage. No ones concern but mine! How dare you gain up on him as if he is some kind of prisoner? He's my dearest friend from childhood, not some opponent of yours to which you have the rights to threaten," she fixed each person with a defiant gaze. Ryo ignored the confrontation between Mia and Sage; he reached out to push her aside. Gravelam jumped to his feet and smacked his hand away from her shoulder. Gravelam's hand came down over hers possessively.

"Don't you dare touch her." Letting go of his hold on her he bent down with rapid speed, pulling a wooden box from out under the bedsprings. Sage's movement was much swifter than his was and grabbed the box out of his procession. Mia turned behind and forced her hand to slap Gravelam across the face, the force from her hand took him by surprise sending him reeling clumsily backwards against her bed. 

"I trusted you! Gave you a home to stay, gave you words of comfort….-an-and you abused our trust by using me! I am not some cheep strumpet that you can hang across your arm just because you think I look fitting there. I could have forgiven you easily Gravelam, for I do cherish you with all my life, but when you whish to bring harm to any of my friends, when you chose to disrespect them; I have no choice but to turn my back on you!" Fury almost choked her. "How dare you call yourself my friend..."

Her rage shook him to gasping silence. She swallowed hard and bit back tears, turning around she looked everyone square in the eyes. "We ha-have to open the box and call forward Belford. I'm not sure exactly but I imagine that either a light or a dark element would weaken him. I think. He is supposedly from the dark ages so…I'm positive it would have some effect."

"NO! You can't!" Gravelam sprinted up from his position in utter panic.

"Shut up and sit down you fool, you've caused enough trouble." Sekhmet threatened him with his glare.

"No, you shut up. If you do what she says'…" Kento charged at him throwing a deadly punch. Gravelam immediately fell unconscious. "Sorry man, but if I didn't do it, Sekhmet would have surely killed him." Sekhmet nodded his gratitude. Sage looked at Mia sympathetically. "Mia are you sure that's what must be done?"

She nodded gravely. "Then we'll do it." He placed his hand on her upper arm and dragged it toward her dangling hand, pulling it into his, gently he gave a reassuring squeeze.

~~~~~

White Blaze's head shot up quickly, catching Cale's attention**. ~Something awful is going to happen..~ Cale didn't wait to hear Blaze's telepathic fear; he dashed off in a blind fury heading toward Mia's house. He was worried to death something might happen to Mia, even more frightened and shocked to find himself so concerned for a mere mortal woman's safety as well as a growing protectionists for Sage of Halo's well being. **

~~~~

Kayura began to chant an ancient tongue of Latin, raising her staff toward the air like a sacrifice. Dark clouds beckoned out to form a blanket among the sky of dawn. A clash of thunder roared with the Ancient's chants. The Warlords and Ronins formed a circle around the cursed box, neglecting the omen that spread uneasiness. 

Cale and Blaze rushed toward the group, pounding their feet's against the solid ground. Cale's frantic voice was hollering to cease the chanting while Blaze's roared in confirmation. 

Ryo glanced to see them, a knot of tension exploded within him. Mia leaned against the strong form of Ryo, his arm tightened around her automatically when he witnessed the confusion. A faint smile pulled the corners of her mouth and her eyes glowed with a savage inner fire. 

_Belford…you are almost free. They fell right into your hands just as you suspected they would. The dreams were a perfect touch to send them into action… _


	13. Nagia

=====

Little note: I've wanted to write a Mia-Goes-Evil fic for just about EVER.

=====

**Of Love, Demons and a Frenchman**

**Nagia's Part…**

The man who held her slammed into the far wall, his tiger blue eyes widening with pain as he tried and failed several times to stand, or even move.

The other fool dropped to his knees, his wide brown eyes watering with pain, his gopher-like cheeks singed, and he gritted his teeth as he tried to keep from screaming. 

Mia could only smile bitterly. "This is for all those times you made me stay behind, Ryo." 

She kicked the weakened Bearer of Hard Rock, watching Ryo's eyes widen with terror as Kento cried out, more in emotional pain now than physical. 

She slammed yet another fireball into an Armor Bearer's chest, this time hitting Cye of the Torrent and laughed cruelly as he cried out from the burn. A spear of ice to Kento's chest and the torment of the three was complete.

Mia whirled about to face Sage, who had until recently been along the far wall, too shocked and afraid to move— she smiled grimly. She did not, however fool Sage— he could see the tears in her eyes. 

"This is for dating a whore and daring to bring gifts for her into this house! I can't stand you any more!" She cried, sending a thunderbolt directly into Rowan's chest.

"Why, Mia? Those were for you." Sage whispered, blinking back tears of his own. 

"This has gone quite far enough!" Kayura cried, Mia's shield from magic having finally worn off. "Mia, you must vanquish this Demon on your own! The chant has weakened his control on your mind!"

=====

dang, that was short, but I wanted to give you guys a chance to write the ending…

=====


	14. Svelte Rose

**Author's Note:** Heh, this is my first time co-writing something so bear with me…^.^;;

**Of Love, Demons and a Frenchman**

Svelte Rose's part

            "This has gone quite far enough!" Kayura cried, Mia's shield from magic having finally worn off. "Mia, you must vanquish this Demon on your own! The chant has weakened his control on your mind!"  
            "I…" She managed to stutter out before she flung up both palms and clutched her head. Her slender frame fell to the ground, mahogany tresses flying everywhere.   
            Ryo spat out another mouthful of blood as crawled slowly over to Mia, Kento following not too far behind. Cye swallowed hard and managed to stagger over to the fallen women. Helped up by Sage, Rowan clutched a wound, bleeding profusely from his left arm.   
            Three feet away, they heard a shuffling and a deep, commanding voice.

            "Stop, she has to fight this herself." Commanded the priestess. "You guys won't help her any if you crowd her, hell, you might even cause her to lose her concentration in fighting Belford mentally."

            "Kayura swore," Seckhmet sniggered.

            Dais twitched and pinched him.

            Seckhmet gritted his teeth and glared at his fellow warrior.

            "Grow up you two," Kayura rolled her eyes. 

            The five Ronins smiled meekly.

            "How strong is Belford?" Sage finally asked the question that had been on all their minds.

            Kayura sighed as she tried to think of an answer that wouldn't alarm them, "How strong he is shouldn't matter. Trust in Mia to overcome the odds and she will because all she needs now, all she can have now is our trust and confidence."

            "How strong?" Rowan asked once more, grimacing in pain. "Just tell us,"

            "Think of Talpa, multiplied by ten," Seckhmet answered, his expression dismal. 

            They hissed.

~*~*~*~

            _In Mia's mind…_

            "Those roses, those beautiful roses were for me," Mia said, a small smile flitted across her lips.

            Belford materialized a chair out of thing air and sat down, leg crossed over the other. "Of course they were for you,"

            "You sound patronizing, why?" She asked softly.

            Belford sighed, "I'm saying that perhaps, it was only an excuse,"

            "How?" Her voice grew harder.

            "It works like this dearest," Belford got up, his bracelets jingling as knelt beside her figure. "Men, would think up of any excuse, no matter how far fetched, to get in someone's good graces. Unfortunately, it usually works," His facial expressions were sympathetic.

            "He wanted to get into my good graces?" She stood up, Belford standing up with her.

            "Mia, you were kicking their butt," Belford chuckled. "I mean you had the power there,"

            Mia turned around, facing away from Belford. The silence that stood between them was unsettling.

            "Mia," Belford began.

            "Belford,"

            "Yes?" He stopped.

            "If Sage lied to me so that he could get in my 'good graces' as you so put it," She started softly. Hesitating for a moment.

            "Go on," Belford pushed.

            She turned around, her green eyes piercing his golden ones. "Then how do I know you aren't doing the same?"

~*~*~*~

            Mia lifted her head, blinking, her face wet from crying before. "Guys?" She blinked, her eyes wandering over the spacious room, finally settling on a group of 8 people huddled together, some better off than the others. One man sat on the bed, completely ignored by the others.

            A silence washed over them as the group and Mia locked eyes. 

            She cleared her throat and smiled, "I'm okay,"

            Simultaneously, eight of them broke out into grins.

            "I knew you could do it Mia," Kento coughed out.

            Her eyes immediately filled with guilt, "I'm sorry guys, I'm really sorry, oh god, I'm so sorry," She rambled as she quickly hurried to help the bleeding ones.

            "What happened to Belford?" Gravelam questioned. 

            They ignored him.

            "We're okay, we're glad that you're back though," Ryo grinned, a small trickle of blood running from his lips down to his chin.

            At that statement, the air was infused with the scent of sandalwood, Belford appearing in a cloud of smoke. His face was hard and cold as he practically flew over to Mia. Yanking her up by the arm, his eyes flared as he clenched his jaw and smiled crudely. "Not for long,"

            "Let me go!" Mia screeched, kicking and scratching.

            Belford paid no attention as he swung her to his chest, one arm over the waist and one arm over her arms. "Say goodbye Mia, because you won't be seeing them for a long time and perhaps if the fate's are kind to me, never again,"

            "MIA!" Seven men and one woman shouted as they watched her disappear right before their eyes.

            At that moment, the bedroom door chose to be flung open, Cale and White Blaze looking just a might bit frazzled.

            "Where's Mia?" A frightened look in Cale's eyes as he asked, already knowing the answer.

            "She's gone," Cye volunteered, as he slouched over. "Belford's taken her, she's gone!"

~*~*~*~

            He knelt down and studied her sleeping figure. A black robe similar to his, clung tightly to her figure. Lifting a hand to brush a strand of silky hair, he put his lips right next to her ear, "Soon, just you wait. We'll have the world at our fingertips and you'll never be able to refuse me again…" He pressed his lips to her unmoving ones, first caressing it softly, and then pressing harder and harder. The dark room they inhabited was filled with an awesome light.

            When the light finally disappeared, she started to stir. He stood up, moving a few inches away.

            "Mia, stand up," He commanded.

            The elegantly garbed woman on the floor shot up in a sitting position. Emotionally, it seemed every motion she made seemed mechanic but physically, she moved gracefully, as if she were born to move that way. Her legs folded under her as she stood up, the folds of the robe falling in glossy waves around her. Her hair was clipped up in the half-ponytail style, with just one hairpin holding all the hair up framing her pale face.

            _Ethreal._ Belford's eyes wandered over her feminine figure, appreciatively.

            "What is your next command?" She questioned, the deep voice void of any emotion. 

            His lips curved upward in a diabolical smile, "We have some business to attend to,"

            She closed her eyes and nodded as she gave a small bow, "I am at your command,"

~*~*~*~

            "You bastard, what's he done with her?!" Cale snarled as he lunged at Gravelam.

            The unsuspecting man was caught off guard as he and the warlord fell off the bed in a web of tangled limbs. Seckhmet and Dais quickly hurried to separate the two apart.

            "How the fuck should I know?! Don't you think I would've prevented it if I could?" Gravelam growled. He was held away by Dais, as Seckhmet pulled back the angry warlord. 

            Cale shook Seckhmet off violently and pointed one finger at Gravelam. "If we don't see her again, I'm going to eat you alive," He threatened gravely. "And if you run, I will HUNT you down and I will EAT you alive,"


	15. Max

**Of Love, Daemons, and a Frenchman...******

Max's part

Gravelam's face paled even more with the threat on his life.  He stood weakly as his stoic face melted at the pain of losing his love.  However, his pain did not compare to that of the bearer of Halo.

The other man's face revealed nothing, but his settle movements of his armored hands revealed the emotions his face could not portray. The hands shook violently in white-hot fury. His violet eyes hardened as they slowly came to rest on the Frenchman. Refusing to speak; his lips fell into a frown. The look was enough for the Frenchman to know that Sage's pose was one of an unnamed threat.

_Murder.___

The young man turned away from the group heading towards the woods. The dark woods offered what his friends could not; shelter for his broken heart and from the falling rain.

The warlords let Gravelam go by shoving him away. Cale did not turn his eyes to anything but heaven-ward.  The rain fell in a mistakenly reverent manner, soft like the meager dripping of tears.  The remaining armor bearers fell silent as thunder crackled on the horizon.

Kayura broke the silence, her voice holding a defeated timbre, "We don't have much time."

Rowen looked at her, his face grief-stricken but his eyes were calculating the situation.  "For what?"

Kayura bowed her head, "For disaster to be released…" she muttered. Straightening her shoulders she headed to the house. Suddenly she paused and looked back to the group with questioning eyes. "What was Mia's wish?"

~*~*~*~*~

They say that eyes are windows to the soul.  If that was true, then one could tell how well Mia was off.

Lifeless.

Her emerald green eyes faded in vitality, adding to her goddess-like exterior.

Her expression was blank, one that beheld no emotion and of lost hope. The sides of were soul were fused together into one terrified package. All she saw was black as she treaded on the freezing unseen floor.

She looked down at her bare feet as a chill went up her spine. No wonder she was cold, walking on cold ground with bare feet was not exactly warm.

_Wait_, she looked up and then back to her feet.

"Hello," she shouted, only to be answered by her echoes.

"Somebody? Anybody?" 

"Myself," another voice spoke from behind her as a jeweled, sharp-nailed hand clamped onto her barely-clad shoulder.  "My Lady," Belford spoke as tenderly as a demon was able, "why do you shout so?"

Mia stood there, transfixed by a voice that encompassed her, seduced her…

_Seduced?_

She had been seduced.  _But I live with five guys; there is no way in Hell, that I could be seduced._

"Beloved," the arm on her shoulder wrapped around her neck as the other snaked around her waist.  "This is Hell."

She gasped as the arms tightened, pulling her back to her captor.

She screamed.

~*~*~*~*~

Belford winced as he retracted from his captive's mind.  The ageless demon hated the screams of women; the decibel-level hurt his sensitive ears.  He lowered his arms back to his velvet-clad sides before walking away from her.  "I command you to follow me, my beloved."  His voice was soft, belaying the deception that he had caused.  

The daemon was very much aware that another held her affection, but he held her body; her mind would eventually catch up.  To be quite honest, which for him was hardy a first; he did not pity her at all.  Years he had waited for her to open the box, to do something. He had expected and schemed over the moment she would awaken him. The only thing he did not take into account was Gravelam.

When he got his hands on that mortal, heads will roll.  Not exactly heads, more or less a head will roll. After which Belford would become Mia's key.  So to be even more honest or just downright awful … he loved it.

***TBC...sorry so short***


End file.
